There for you
by xxGabrielaxx
Summary: A veces siento que soy una egoísta…. A veces, hn, a quien engaño?, siempre… Narusaku


**Nombre:** There for you.

**Autora:** xxGabrielaxx

**Summary**: A veces siento que soy una egoísta…. A veces, hn, a quien engaño?, siempre… Narusaku

**Disclamer:** naruto no me pertenece&blablabla….. Ya saben masomenos a donde va todo esto no?

reviews por favor!

**________________________________________________________________________ **

A veces siento que soy una egoísta…. A veces, hn, a quien engaño?, siempre…

Me siento como una basura, siento como si la verdad no importara, y es que es la verdad…

_-naruto_

_-Sakura-chan!. Que gusto me da verte!_

_Puedo ver cómo te acercas lentamente para besarme, pero yo alejo mi rostro evitando que te acerques, puedo notar como esa sonrisa desaparece de tu rostro_

Porque ahora?, porque en este preciso momento me doy cuenta?, me doy cuenta de lo que siento, de lo que siento porti, hacia ti…

_-naruto tenemos que hablar. Pronuncie débilmente_

_-Sakura-chan que ocurre?._

Pero es que si… siempre has sido un verdadero amigo, como los 'amigos' deben ser, si, así debería ser, así debió ser…

_-tenemos que terminar… no puedo (no quiero) seguir con esto_

_Esa sonrisa que había antes en tu rostro se va desvaneciendo, lentamente, se fue apagando…_

Y ahora se, ahora se que no te merezco, tu siempre estuviste ahí, ayudándome , apoyándome, alentándome, y lo más importante, mostrándome tu amor abiertamente;

_-Sakura-chan, porque?. Lagrimas comenzaban a brotar por su rostro_

_-naruto no lo hagas mas difícil… por favor_

_-pero Sakura!_

_-naruto basta!, no puedo! Ya por favor!_

Se que me porte mal, como una egoísta, porque, al contrario yo nunca estuve ahí para ti… siempre fui yo, siempre yo, tan obsesionada con mis problemas, tan obsesionada con_ él_, que nunca te escuche, nunca te puse atención o me dedique a escucharte, porque aunque yo lo sabía, siempre quise ignorarte, ignorar ese sentimiento, haciéndome la loca, la que no escuchaba, pero ahora se... ahora se…

_Ya habían pasado meses, desde que naruto y Sakura terminaron su relación y 3 meses desde que sasuke volvió… curioso, no?_

_Pues si, efectivamente, Sakura abandono a naruto al regresar sasuke, con la esperanza de que esta vez, las cosas entre ellos funcionaran… y efectivamente… así fue_

¡Yo quiero estar ahí para ti!, quiero escucharte, escuchar de ti!, de tu vida, tus problemas

Quiero estar ahí para escuchar tus gritos

Quiero estar ahí para escuchar tu voz

Quiero estar ahí para escuchar tu vida

_Llevaban meses de noviazgo, al parecer todo entre ellos funcionaba bien…_

_Hasta que llego el día…_

Quiero estar ahí para escuchar que me amas!, para escucharte decir que siempre lo has hecho, y que siempre lo harás…

_Eran las 6 de la tarde aprox. Y el equipo siete se encontraba en su campo de entrenamiento, como siempre…_

_Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban abrazados bajo un árbol, y a un lado se encontraba naruto, volteado, como siempre,_

_-oí, Dobe!, que tienes, esta vez estas mas callado que lo normal_

_Y esque quien no lo estaría, si estaba viendo a su mejor amigo besándose con su ex – novia_

_Una situación para nada normal_

_-hn, teme, no , no es nada. Sonrió débilmente_

_Pero Sakura se dio cuenta, sabía que esto era demasiado para el…pero aun así, aun así…_

Quiero de alguien que pueda venir y correr hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos, para que me haga entrar en razón, que me haga saber que no estoy sola, que tengo a alguien.. Una vez más soy una egoísta

_-hn, Dobe, Sakura y yo queremos darte una noticia_

_Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabia, lo que iba a decir y no quería ver la expresión en su rostro_

_Naruto volteo con los ojos un poco abiertos_

_-no es así Sakura?_

_-hn, si sasuke_

_Oh no sabía lo que diría_

_-Sakura y yo…_

_Por dios que no sea lo que pienso_

_-estamos_

_No… por favor_

_-com-_

_Lo era…_

_-prometidos_

_Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza, no podía creerlo, su amor y su mejor amigo, comprometidos?, definitivamente eso había acabado con su vida , pero que más le quedaba?, que mas podría hacer ante eso?_

_-felicidades teme!. Esbozo una gran sonrisa (falsa), y lo golpeo débilmente en el hombro_

_-gracias Dobe_

_-Sakura-chan…_

_-…_

_-felicidades… la varazo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que sasuke no los escuchara le susurro débilmente al oído – espero que en el encuentres la felicidad que yo no te pude dar_

_-naruto.. Yo_

_Pero antes de que pudiera contestar ya se había separado_

Sombras azules remolinean en tus ojos, bailando lentamente, al verlos, una tranquilidad inmensa invade mi cuerpo, siento que todos mis problemas se van, los olvidos, y una sonrisa escapa de mi rostro, inconscientemente, pero afín de cuentas una sonrisa…

Es temprano en la mañana, el sol parece besar la tierra, un hermoso paisaje

Todo está tranquilo, bueno, para los demás

Es el gran día, todos sonríen… excepto yo…

Ese era el día, el día con el que había soñado desde la niñez… una gran boda de blanco, con el amor de su vida… sasuke uchiha, solo que no contaba con un pequeño detalle… estaba arrepentido

Y es que como ya dije antes, porque ahora? Porqué hoy?, en ese preciso momento!?, no podría continuar con eso…

Se miraba frente al espejo que había en ese cuarto, tenía un gran y hermoso vestido blanco, con encajes y pequeños detalles rosas, si era hermosa, su cabello, lo llevaba sujeto en medio chongo y todo lo demás le colgaba en pequeños caireles rosados,… una vez más, hermosa

Pero, en su rostro, se denotaba una inmensa tristeza, decepción, infelicidad, es que como había podido llegar hasta ese punto?, el estar a punto de casarse con un hombre… que no ama!?

_Toc Toc_

El golpeteo de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos,

-pase

Escucho como la puerta se abría, pero no quiso voltear para ver quién era

-Sakura-chan

Esa voz, era el…

-naruto. Dijo parándose para voltear a verlo

-wow, Sakura, te ves hermosa

-Gracias naruto

**  
**-hn, de nada…

-…

Silencio…

Hubo un enorme silencio en toda la habitación

-bueno, solo venia para desearte suerte, y que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio

-…gra..Gracias naruto-_kun_

-bueno… es todo, me retiro. Diciendo esto se volteo para irse pero

-oh!, por Dios!; a quien engaño… Sakura! TEAMO!... TE AMO TE AMO!!,, TE AMO!, y no me voy a cansar de repetírtelo!, te amo, y siempre seguiré haciéndolo, aunque estés casada con el!, no me importa!, yo te amo, me entendiste!?, TEAMO!

-…

No podía creerlo!, se le estaba declarando minutos antes de su boda!?,

-naruto.. Yo

-no Sakura… no digas nada, no quiero escucharlo.. Se que no me amas

-naruto-

-no escucha, se que terminaste con migo cuando sasuke regreso, y también se que-

-naruto escucha

-se que tu—

Pero no lo dejo continuar porque se abalanzo contra el silenciándolo en un beso, un beso tierno, lleno de amor y ternura, no uno como los que le daba sasuke, llenos de pasión de lujuria… no, este era un beso sincero, uno _real_

_Y ahora se, ahora se que no te merezco, tu siempre estuviste ahí, ayudándome , apoyándome, alentándome, y lo más importante, mostrándome tu amor abiertamente;_

Y aquí me encuentro yo, caminando hacia el altar, hacia el 'amor de mi vida', y también está el… a un lado, el que siempre estuvo ahí para mi, independientemente de lo que pasara. Independientemente de lo que estuviera a punto de hacer, el estuvo ahí, diciendo lo inexplicable, con un te amo… y se, se que no lo merezco… por eso estoy aquí, a punto de casarme después de una confesión de amor…****

_**  
**__y ser alguien que pueda venir ti  
_

-Sakura Haruno, aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu futuro esposo

_El amor corre más profundo que mis huesos  
_

-para cuidarlo y estar ahí siempre que lo necesite, hasta que la muerte los separe?

_Yo quiero estar ahí para ti_

_**Fin..**_

**xxGabrielaxx**


End file.
